Tyler Bunch
]] at From Broadway With Love in 2013.]] at the Museum of TV and Radio.]] Tyler Bunch (b. February 10, 1970) has worked as a Muppet performer since joining the cast of Sesame Street in 1993. Initially working as an occasional background puppeteer for Sesame, Bunch's "big break" came with Bear in the Big Blue House, where he performed Treelo, Pop and Doc Hogg. Through his character work on Bear and other series, Bunch returned to Sesame as a regular performer in the mid 2000s. He has played a variety of one-shot ancillary characters; mainly announcers, game show hosts, and parody Muppets. Bunch's main Sesame character is Elmo's dad, Louie, a role he inherited from Bill Barretta. Bunch has also sung in voice-over in the remake of the "Ten Turtles" animation, and the theme song for the Sesame parody "True Mud." Bunch has also provided voices for the segments Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures and Abby's Flying Fairy School. Muppet/Henson credits * Sesame Street: Rico, Mr. Can You Guess, Joe Doe, Prince Cha-Cha-Charming, "Pre-School Musical" announcer, Ryan, Tom Twinkletoes, Big Bad Wolf (2007-2013), Jack the Boss, Max Bear, Minnesota Mel, Super Chicken (Episode 4176), Jeff Bawksworthy, Jeff Probst Muppet, Agent Van Cuckoo, Blake Shelton Muppet, Bela Pogolyi, Skip Squawk, various Anything Muppets ** Elmo's World: Violin, Bongo (left drum) ** Elmo the Musical: Enormous Athlete, The Great Halfini, Ham Actor, King Crab, Nose McDonald, The Ooze, The Pentagon, Zach the Yak * Bear in the Big Blue House: Treelo, Pop, Doc Hogg, Rocko, WCHA-CHA Announcer * The Best of Elmo * Don't Forget to Watch the Movie: background characters * Muppets from Space * Happy, Healthy, Ready for School: Ready Eddie * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz: Janice * The Producers: Pigeons * Sesame Beginnings: Baby Cookie Monster * Late Night Buffet with Augie and Del: Bongo * The Get Healthy Now Show: The Big Tomato * Kids' Favorite Country Songs: Froggy * Learning is Everywhere: Louie * Abby in Wonderland: Bottle * ''Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas'' (stage show): Doc Bullfrog, Catfish, Squirrels, (also Puppet Captain) * Count on Sports: Mr. Referee * Love the Earth!: Park Ranger Squirrel * A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa: Rizzo the Rat (some lines), Pigeons (mother) * One World, One Sky: Big Bird's Adventure: Hu Hu Zhu (U.S. version) * Talk, Listen, Connect: Changes: Ricardo * Coming Home * The Best of Elmo 2: Memorybot * The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora: Angelo * The Muppets (film): Foozie Bear, Thog, Whatnot Reporter, Hobo Muppet, J. G. (home video) * Little Children, Big Challenges * Muppets Most Wanted: Bulls * Words Are Here, There, and Everywhere: Buzz Word * The Public Theater's A Winter's Tale: AM Monster * The Cookie Thief: Vincent van Dough * The Muppets (series) **"Swine Song" **"Got Silk?" **"Because... Love" * Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas * Julie's Greenroom: Hugo * Last Week Tonight with John Oliver: Penguin * The Muppets Take the O2: Reggie the Guard * When You Wish Upon a Pickle: AM Monster, Sun (voice) Voice roles * 3, 2, 1 Let's Go: Looky Lou * Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures: Donnie Quixote, Dr. Bird Whistle, Dr. Nose, King Louie Louie, Marlon * Abby's Flying Fairy School: Niblet, Peck, Art Fishbottom * Healthy Teeth, Healthy Me: Captain Super Ultra Mega Smile Man (voice) Composer * "The Otter Dancing School" -- lyrics and co-wrote music with Peter Lurye * "Otter Love" -- lyrics and co-wrote music with Tony Fennell * "Let the Rhythm Take You" -- co-wrote with Peter Lurye Non-Muppet credits * 1-800-BAR-NONE Commercials as the Pets.com Sock Puppet * Between the Lions as Dr. Nitwhite * Oobi as Grampu * Law and Order: Criminal Intent as Drew Romney * The Book of Pooh as Tigger * Crank Yankers (2004) * It's a Big Big World as Winslow and Riona the Baby Sloth * The Electric Company (2009 revival) as the voice of Jack Bowser and other cartoon characters See also * Tyler Bunch Cameos * Muppeteers in Non-Henson Acting Roles: Tyler Bunch __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Performers Category:Composers Category:Creature Shop Puppeteers Category:Animated Voice Actors Category:Lyricists